Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field). Some such systems may provide wireless power to the vehicle while the vehicle is located on the roadway, in motion or stationary. Foreign metallic objects interposed between the charging pad and the vehicle may create a safety issue since the intense magnetic fields generated by the charging pad may cause the foreign metallic object to heat up.